A Little Bit of Devil in Her Angel Eyes
by LittleTXBelle
Summary: Isabella Turner didn't want to move to Louisiana, but will what she finds there change her point of view? A Bella X Emmett story filled with lots of fluffy, happy, country lovin'.
1. Moving Day

**Little Bit of Devil in Her Angel Eyes**

**Chapter One: Moving Day**

_"South Carolina low country_

_Southern words with an old Sandlapper tune_

_Palmetto trees swaying in that Atlantic breeze_

_Reaching up to touch the crescent moon_

_South Carolina low country_

_Is the music that comes outta me"_

_-South Carolina Low Country by Josh Turner_

**Isabella Marie Turner.**

"But daddy I don't wanna move to Louisiana," I whined into the receiver, sitting down on the porch steps in front of my old house trying not to cry.

"I know you don't honey, but your mom has custody of both you and Allison. There's nothing I can do my darlin' girl," he responded, his voice heavy with sadness. My father, being Josh Turner, was on tour at the moment and couldn't handle caring for a sixteen year old and a ten year old so we were stuck with my mother. Now don't get me wrong I love my momma, but I was a daddy's girl at heart. The courts don't care much what I want though; I'm just a kid after all.

"I don't want to go to Louisiana, I want to stay on your ranch here in South Carolina and wait for you to come home. I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself. I can…" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Isabella Marie, stop that right now. I know you don't wanna go and I would do anything to keep you with me, you and Ally both, but baby doll there's nothing I can do. Now, I gotta go. Be good for your momma; don't give her too much trouble. I love you so much and I will call you as soon as I can." He said quickly and, before I could respond, the line went dead. I sighed heavily as the tears began to stream down my cheeks, remembering what brought my life to this point.

My parents met before my father got famous, both of them having grown up here in Hannah, South Carolina, and it was "love at first sight", at the time. My mom was sixteen when they met and nineteen when she got pregnant with me. They married not long after finding out, and for the first few years after I was born they were happy.

When I was three, daddy got famous and they started fightin'. Nothing heavy, but fightin' none the less. Then, when I was six, Allison Elizabeth Turner was born and the fighting got worse and worse. It was no secret their marriage was coming to an end. My father was all too happy to sign those papers and move on with his life. He loved Allison and me more than anything in this world, but he just couldn't deal with my mother anymore.

When I was seven and Ally was barely one, my parents finalized the divorce, and our little happy family was no more. Then, three years later, Renee met Phil on a business trip in Baton Rouge and fell for him just as quickly as she did daddy. She swore that this time it was for real, that this relationship wouldn't end in marriage and divorce.

They dated for almost seven years, making me fourteen and Ally just about eight, before he popped the question, and, of course, momma said yes. Two years later, they're happily married and draggin' Ally and me out to Baton Rouge to live on Phil's ranch.

While mom and Phil packed the last of the boxes into the back of the truck, I plugged my headphones in and let the sound of country music fill my ears and therefore my heart and soul.

_"That's something to be proud of_

_That's a life you can hang your hat on_

_That's a chin held high as the tears fall down_

_A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out_

_Like a small town flag a-flyin'_

_Or a newborn baby cryin'_

_In the arms of the woman that you love_

_That's something to be proud of" _

_(Montgomery Gentry Something To Be Proud Of)_

I was a lot like my daddy when it came to my music choices, my iPod consisting of mostly country both old and new. I liked everything from George Strait to Taylor Swift. I loved listening to my daddy's music the most though. It was almost like, when I did, I could picture him sitting right there next to me, just like old times, playing his guitar and singin' old county songs. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and looked up to see my boyfriend Tyler's beautiful blue eyes staring into mine as he pulled me into his lap letting me cry my eyes out into his shirt.

Tyler Crowley and I had been together for almost two years now. We got together the night my parents finalized the divorce. Tyler had been there for me through everything and being with him just felt right. Now, two years later, our relationship couldn't be better. Sitting here in his arms it all hit me; I didn't want to leave this place, my home. I was born and raised here in Hannah, I didn't know anywhere else, nor did I ever want to. I wanted to stay here with Tyler, Jacob, Leslie, and Jessica. I wanted to live down the street from them, not 10 hours and 650 miles away in a different freakin' state. In Louisiana I would be all alone; no friends, no boyfriend, no daddy. All in all my new life was gonna suck.

Leslie and Jess came running up then, embracing me as tears ran down their faces as well as mine. These two girls had been my partners in crime for as long as I could remember. We had been through everything from boy troubles to cat fights, but our friendship had stayed strong. Tyler joined our little group in kindergarten; and then Jacob, now Leslie's boy toy, in fifth grade, having moved down from Washington state. The five of us had been inseparable forever and now we were being dragged apart as I was moving to god damned Louisiana, which is obviously not something I was happy about by any means. My mother honked the truck horn, signaling it was time to go and I felt myself go weak at the knees. Tyler kissed me softly, promising to visit me as soon as he could, and there were hugs all around before I got into the truck. As we drove away, I watched the old house disappear into the distance.

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new story. This has been beta'd by xHOTARUxSPARKSx, the best beta ever! She made this awesome and I hope you will take the time to check out her story Stallions & Halos. Also, guys follow me on twitter shelbie_nichole. The next chapter will be sent off for betaing ASAP!**


	2. Keep Me in Mind

**A Little Bit of Devil in Her Angel Eyes  
Chapter Two: Keep Me in Mind**

"_How come all the pretty girls like you are taken baby_

_I've been looking for someone like you to save me_

_Life's too easy to be so damn complicated_

_Take your time and I'll be waitin'…"_

_-Keep Me in Mind by Zac Brown Band_

**Emmett's POV**

When I saw her for the first time, sitting on Phil's front porch in those sinfully short jean shorts, my mind went haywire and I hadn't even seen her face yet. I walked up to her with my wing men by my side, hoping for the best. She looked up from the book she was reading as we approached and I was lost in her big blue eyes. She was stunning that much was for certain, long curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, adorable heart-shaped face, sexy little body; God she was just perfect. I had never had this reaction to a woman before, and, to be honest, it was kinda freaking me out. After checking her out for about thirty seconds, I finally found the courage to say something.

"You must be Phil's stepdaughter," I stated, mentally smacking myself. Of course she is you _idiot_, what kind of freakin' introduction is that? She nodded simply and my mouth literally went dry, I had no idea what to say. This girl is making me lose my ever lovin' mind! I swear to God I'm never like this around women. Edward chuckled lightly, smacking me on the back before popping a squat next to Miss Beautiful Blue Eyes on the porch swing.

"Hi I'm Edward, this is Jasper, and that babbling idiot of a man over there is Emmett. What's your name, beautiful?" he asked her, smiling like an idiot. If he wasn't dating Rosalie, I would worry that he was trying to steal my girl. Whoa, hold up, _my girl…_where in the world did that come from? Jeez this girl really had done a number on me.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella, it's nice to meet y'all," she said with the cutest little southern twang I'd ever heard in my seventeen years of livin'.

"So Bella, what brings you to Baton Rouge, Louisiana?" I asked her, finally finding my voice to speak. She sighed heavily before answering.

"My mom got remarried to Phil and dragged us out here, didn't have much of a choice really," she responded quietly, mumbling the last part almost to herself. What if she had something against the beautiful state of Louisiana? I can't be with this girl if she hates my home.

"What, you got some problem with Louisiana, girly?" Jasper asked, sounding kinda confused as to how anyone could not love it here.

"Oh no, It's not the place. It's beyond gorgeous here believe me, I just…I'm a real daddy's girl, and my dad is back in South Carolina, so being this far away from him kinda sucks," she explained. I felt like a huge douche. Of course she had nothing against Louisiana! She just missed her home, which is completely understandable. A small voice brought me out of my inner musings, bringing my attention to the front door which was now wide open. There stood a small girl, about nine or ten years in age, with a small brown and black tabby kitten wearing a tiny black and white bow tie in her arms.

"Bella, you're supposed to be watching me not flirting with some random guys you just met. What kind of big sister are you? Jeez." the small child teased, obviously slightly frustrated that her older sister wasn't giving her all of her attention.

"Okay, Allison, let's get a couple things straight. Number one, you're ten years old, you really don't need a babysitter; and number two, I have a boyfriend, so therefore I am not flirting, I am simply making new friends." Bella stated matter-o'-factly, taking the cat from her younger sister's arms. Boyfriend…? Of course she has one, _of course_ she does. How could a beautiful girl like her _not_ have a man? I sighed and my shoulders slumped slightly, I had no chance.

"I'm Allison by the way, but you can call me Ally. And this handsome little bugger is Bella's kitty-slash-child, Swayze. He's only four months old so you have to be careful with him," Allison explained with a big ol' smile on her face. Edward was in awe of the small animal, petting his tiny little head carefully and cooing like the kitten was an actual child. Bella just laughed at his antics and bid us farewell, promising to see us again tomorrow before walking inside the house.

"Alright man, don't think we missed that little slouch when she said she was taken. Ya got something to share brother?" Jasper inquired, poking me in the ribs gently with his elbow.

"Oh leave me alone," I huffed, making my way towards the stables. I need to think; far away from the idiots I call best friends.

Once I arrived at the barn I walked straight toward my favorite horse, a fifteen year old brown filly by the name of Boo. Phil's nephew Charlie had named her right after she was born; he was only four years old. Now Charlie was headed to college at LSU, leaving behind beautiful Boo here for us to take care of. She was about middle aged now, still had ten to fifteen good years left in her. Amazing horse this one was.

"Hey there, beautiful," I said, walking up to Boo slowly, letting her come to me after I opened the stall door. She neighed in response, rubbing her nose against my hand just begging me to pet her. Now Boo, as sweet as she is, doesn't like people much. She won't come anywhere near anybody but me and Charlie. She doesn't trust anybody else, not even Phil. I fed her and gave her some water before saddling her up and taking a ride down to the lake that was on Phil's over 300 acres of property. At the lake I dismounted Boo and went back to petting her softly as I spoke to her.

"Boo I don't know what to do; this girl has got me tongue tied, and the worst part is that she's got her a man. She is gorgeous; long brown hair, bright blue eyes, sexy little body, and sweet as sweet can be….," I trailed off, picturing Bella in my mind again, out here with me holding my hand and giggling and some stupid joke I told her. Of course, I knew that would never happen, but hey, a guy can dream right? Boo pushed her nose against my hand, neighing in frustration. "She's nothing like Bree was Boo, I swear," I added, throwing my hands up in mock defense. This may seem weird, but I swear it's like Boo and I can read each other. She always seems to know what I'm thinking, and vice versa. This horse is something else, I swear; if you could get her to like you, she'd be your new best friend.

The sun began to set and I remounted Boo, riding her back to the stables. Once I got her settled back into her stall and climbed into my truck, I headed home with a blue eyed beauty invading my thoughts.

**Author's Note: Hello Again. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it again has been beta'd by ****xHOTARUxSPARKSx, the woman that makes this readable and enjoyable for you people so you should check out her story, it's legit. Alright, so you see that empty box down there? Please fill it with your thoughts on this chapter. I would love to hear them. Thanks a bunch. Follow me on twitter, shelbie_nichole. Thanks and see y'all soon with chapter three :D**

**-Shelbie. **


End file.
